The present invention relates to sound reproducing in vehicles.
High fidelity sound reproducing systems for motor vehicles have met wide acceptance. Speakers are typically mounted in the dashboard, the rear package shelf (often larger, bass-producing modules are flush-mounted here and extend into the trunk space or extend above the shelf), and/or the doors. Single drivers have been mounted in forward lower corners of front and rear doors. When mounted in the rear package shelf, the sound sometimes overpowers passengers sitting in rear seats.